


Life With You is Never Boring

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ardor in August, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor is taking care of his lovers. But who is taking care of Erestor?<br/>Written for Aglarien in the 2009 Ardor in August exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life With You is Never Boring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aglarien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/gifts).



> Pairing = Erestor/Elrond, or Erestor/Glorfindel
> 
> Story elements = I'd be happy with any rating if the muses don't want R or NC-17. 3rd Age Imladris. A light, romantic story with a happy ending. Can be first time or established relationship, but the Elves should be in a committed relationship with each other or heading there. Include ink, the library, a sword, a door, and someone who is frustrated. 
> 
> does_not_want = No weak, wimpy Elves please! No blood, rape, incest, non-consentual sex or promiscuity. No heavy angst.
> 
> Beta: rosethorn59
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Imladris**

Erestor was worried at first about how Glorfindel and Elrond would deal with the fact that he loved them both, and did not want to have to make a choice between them as to whom he loved the most and wanted to spend his life with. He wanted them both forever and until the end of the world. 

Luckily for him the two lords knew of what was going on.

Erestor smiled as he left Elrond's room. He inhaled the fresh air and could smell the sweet scent of flowers, and even the fresh cold water from the river. It made him feel alive.

The twins seemed to accept that he was a lover to Elrond and smiled at him, of which he was glad, since he did not wish to ever come between a father and his sons. 

"Lord Erestor," Elladan turned to him with a sweet, innocent smile, "How is Adar doing?"

"He is as well as he was yesterday, why?" Erestor asked as he scanned both of the twins’ faces, noticing their wide grins. He could feel that they were up to something.

"Are you certain of it?" Elrohir asked as he glanced behind Erestor's shoulder.

Erestor turned around and now noticed what the twins were watching. He saw Elrond was blindfolded and his body was naked as a newborn Elfling’s.

The twins literally fell on the ground and started to cry with laughter about their father.

Erestor shook his head, and shoved the twins gently, as he himself put a smile upon his face and walked over to help his lover.

"Come Elrond, I believe that both of us forgot to do something." Erestor nudged his lover inside the house, and he made sure to close the door after him.

\--

Later that day, Glorfindel found his lover in the library completely engrossed in a book, and looking stunned at what he was reading. Erestor held a quill pen and parchment with ink next to him and was taking notes.

"They seem like good positions for us to try, what do you say, Erestor, should we try it?" Glorfindel whispered in his ear, as he looked over his lover’s shoulder at what he was reading, and then moved his tongue to lick the shell of his lover's ear.

Erestor moaned with pleasure and arched his body toward his lover.

"The sword that you have there in the book? You know that I have a hard one just for you, and you do not need a book for this one, my beloved." Glorfindel moved his hands over his advisor, teasing him, and then when he got to his cock, he left like a thief in the night.

"Glorfindel… arghh…" Erestor called after him, as he dressed.

'Arousing me and just leaving me like this… I do not know if I should hate him or ravish him…' Erestor thought and smiled.

Glorfindel was watching his lover who still sat in the library and he could see Erestor smiling. 'So far so good.' Glorfindel thought with a large smile.

Then as he closed the door, leaving his lover to plan the evening that he would share with him, Glorfindel went to find Elrond.

\--

_While in Elrond's room…_

Glorfindel let himself in and stared at the healer.

"What is it Glorfindel that bothers you so much?" Elrond asked and turned around to face the warrior.

"I am worried about our lover," Glorfindel replied and sighed heavily. "Besides being in the library, I have barely seen him eat or take any real rest. I do not wish him to waste away, or have something else happen to him, just because he is not taking some time for himself, but is always taking care of us."

Elrond nodded in agreement. "You are right. While he is with me, he takes care of me, makes love to me, but does nothing for himself."

"So what are we going to do?" Glorfindel asked.

"What we always do. Just give him more love and care as well,” Elrond replied.

"All right then," Glorfindel smiled at his friend. Before he left the room he added, "you know, I found him in the library earlier with a book about sex, and he was taking notes on it… just to let you know, my friend, that he does more than one kind of research in the library.”

"Is that so?" Elrond asked and a huge smile came over his face.

Glorfindel nodded and left, knowing that soon Erestor would come looking for him, and then he would go to spend the night with Elrond.

The warrior did not even reach his bedroom as Erestor's body shoved him against the wall, and gave him a hard passionate kiss before he broke it and asked, "Where have you been?"

"I had to do something my love."

Glorfindel stared at his lover, and for the first time he noticed Erestor was naked and his body was completely covered in oil. When he walked he just shined like a candle in the night.

"You are glowing." Glorfindel said to him.

"Only for you," Erestor told him as he moved his oily hands over his lover, touching him all over, and while hugging him, they moved toward the bedroom, and Glorfindel closed the door after they were in, "And I would like to feel your hard sword in me."

"My sword is only hard for you my beloved." Glorfindel told him as he gave him kisses, not bothered by the oily body as he loved Erestor with all his heart, and wanted for once to take care of him for the day, before the advisor had the chance to only bring Glorfindel satisfaction, and not himself like any other day. 

"Now, I want you to rest, and I do hope that you have eaten, because if you have not, I will have to let Elrond know of that fact, do you understand?" Glorfindel asked.

"I do, and I have already eaten, so do not fuss over me." Erestor requested.

"I will try." Glorfindel told him and gave him one last kiss before he covered both of them and snuggled closer to his lover.

"But…" Erestor turned to face his lover, thinking that Glorfindel wanted to make love with him.

"No but, now rest."

"Do I not have a word in this?" Erestor asked as he tried to seduce his lover.

"No, you do not, and you better stop it right now," Glorfindel replied noticing what his lover was trying to do. "I want you to rest, simply rest, we can always make love any day, even in the library if you want to, but not this day."

"Fine," Erestor mumbled and then he whispered, "Maybe Elrond will make love with me."

\--

Later that night, as three stars sparkled in the sky, Erestor dressed and before he left the warrior’s room, he removed the blanket and started licking his lover's sword.

Glorfindel woke up as he could feel someone licking his cock. "You wait till I get my hands on you."

With that, Erestor left the room, smiling and pleased as he left Glorfindel aroused just like the warrior had done to him in the library.

Erestor walked down the hallway until he got to Elrond's room. He opened the door and let himself in. "I hope you will behave much better than Glorfindel, beloved."

"What did he do?" Elrond asked, smiling widely at Erestor with big innocent eyes.

"He refused to make love to me."

Elrond walked towards him, and hugged his lover. "Have you eaten anything?"

Erestor stared toward the healer, not believing his own ears. "Not you, too."

Elrond then wanted to leave the room to go and fix dinner for both of them, until Erestor's voice stopped him, "Where are you going?"

"To fix us something to eat." Elrond simply replied.

"No you will not," Erestor told him. And then he added, "It will take you hours to make something, and I will not even get to make love with you."

"Is that all that is important to you? Making love?" Elrond asked him. Noticing his silence, he simply added, "I love you Erestor, and I am certain that Glorfindel loves you also until the end of the world, but we can always make love any day. But today, I want you to rest and let me to take care of you."

Erestor snorted. He wondered if they were both talking about him, as it was like they were both saying the same things, Glorfindel as well as Elrond. 

'You want it this way; I will give to you… tomorrow the revenge will start.' Erestor told himself, as he gave up, and let Elrond make dinner for them.

Elrond smiled as he left the room, stopping before he reached the kitchen; knowing by the silence that his lover had given him, that something might arise in the next day. Something that he and Glorfindel might regret, as they both left Erestor to rest…

**The End?**


End file.
